The Underworld
The Underworld is one of the three dimensional planes of reality. The others being the Overworld and The Eternity. The Underworld is first seen on screen in Chapter Three. History The Underworld was created alongside the Overworld and The Eternity when The Winds introduced Magic onto Earth. It co-exists in the same space as the Overworld and The Eternity, on the third plane of reality. Over time, the same organisms that eventually evolved into humans evolved into the species known as the Demon. The Underworld is sometimes used as a place of imprisonment for the harshest of criminals, known as "Banishment to the Eternal Wasteland" those who are sentenced to it are usually killed by Demons within their first few minutes or eventually lose their minds and morph into a Demon-Like creature out of sheer force of will, effectively killing themselves. When humans die, both mortal and sorcerer alike, their soul either flies off to spend the rest of forever in the Underworld or The Eternity, depending on how fractured the soul is. A soul is fractured by killing without due cause or without mercy. It is possible to enter the Underworld as a living being, although it is difficult and highly illegal. The most common method used is using a Hellsgate. Layers of the Underworld Unlike The Overworld and The Eternity, the Underworld has thirteen sub-planes, or layers. These are the currently documented layers. *Layer One: A harsh, grey, miserable place filled with Hisan Demons. The land is dotted with large, curved rocks. *Layer Two: A lush, bright layer sometimes mistaken for the Overworld, however the plants on the surface are actually various species of evolved Demon. *Layer Three: ??? *Layer Four: ??? *Layer Five: ??? *Layer Six: The typical vision of Hell, volcanoes cover the surface of this layer, frequently bursting their tops and adding more and more lava to the lakes that cover the land. *Layer Seven: The Red Desert, made up of blood red sand this layer is the most difficult to navigate. *Layer Eight: The layer of darkness, the layer is in a state of eternal night with thick fog covering the almost completely baron landscape, only broken by rocks that bleed to the touch. *Layer Nine: ??? *Layer Ten: ??? *Layer Eleven: The yellow ground of the Eleventh Layer is dotted with glowing blue crystals, known as Hearts, that provide magic for weaker Demons. There is also a large acid lake. *Layer Twelve: Filled with huge, thin mountains the Twelfth layer is the home of the Shinigami, or Death Gods, and their temple. This layer is where the first Necromancer was created. *Layer Thirteen: An enclosed, almost void-like layer, pinacles of sharp rock rise from the black surface that surround the Akuma Seal. Gate Guardians Each layer has a Gate, a portal to the next layer that is guarded by an extremely powerful Demon. Known as Gate Guardians these Demons were hand picked by Satan before he was locked away in the Akuma Seal. It is unknown to most which Demons guard which layer but it has been confirmed that an Akkorokamui guards the Gate to the second layer and Aida, The Demon Archer guards the gate that leads to the Akuma Seal. It is also rumored that there is a basilisk on one of the lower layers. Appearances *The first layer appears in Brutality of the Seven. *The first and second layers appear in The Grey Underworld. This section will be added to as more becomes public.